Presence
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: Alec gets injured by a Croucher demon when Jace makes a stupid mistake. Magnus won't accept any money as payment for healing Alec


**Hi, everyone! This was a request that should have been up ages ago, but my computer's a bitch and wouldn't connect to the internet. I'm terribly sorry to the person who requested it and I hope you all enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to the fantastic Cassandra Clare**

"Shit," whispered Alec as he walked the streets of Brooklyn. Deep scratches raked his arm and demon poison was still flowing throw his veins. That damn Croucher demon had gotten him pretty good. If Jace had just killed it, he would happily be taking a shower at the institute, washing away all the grime of the fight. Instead, Jace decided to have what he called fun. He teased and mocked the demon, never just going for the killing blow. As mundane say, he like to play with his food before he ate it.

Jace wasn't a bad person; in fact, he was just the opposite. This didn't stop him from accidently getting others hurt. He was the fighter not the protector. That role went to Alec, who was too busy worrying about others to worry about himself. When Jace made a mistake, as shocking as that sounds, it was usually Alec who paid the price. That damn Croucher demon had gotten him pretty good and all because Jace decided to piss it off. Now Alec was walking the familiar streets of Brooklyn. The buildings rose up beside him in a blur and the sidewalk seemed to continue on forever. Croucher poison won't kill you, Alec knew that, but it sure will mess you up a bit.

Eventually, Alec arrived at the place where he was the happiest. The name Bane was written under the buzzer, but Alec had no need to press it. He smiled slightly as he pulled out his key, sticking it in the lock. He gently opened the door, a quickly formed habit of trying not to wake the warlock, slipping through to set out and wake his boyfriend.

Alec rarely found Magnus asleep in the bedroom. Since they had started dating, Magnus would try and wait for Alec to come; however, he more often than not woke with a start on the couch with Alec fast asleep in the bed. Tonight was no different. Magnus slept on the couch. The majority of the glitter was washed out of his hair and his makeup was completely removed. He looked so peaceful lying there. His mouth was slightly parted and his chest rose and fell just a fraction. Not a single line of worry was etched on his face. Alec could hardly bear to wake him.

Alec shook him until his eyes slitted open, the gold green glaring up at him, instantly softening once he recognized who stood above him. He grinned before quickly reaching up and pulling Alec down. He landed on top of him with a moan of pain, the Croucher's poison still coursing through him. The tired happiness Magnus had felt quickly changed to a sickening worry as he took a closer look at his love. His eyes scanned his body, alerting him to the deep gashes decorating Alec's arm.

Slipping out from underneath Alec, Magnus began to work. He healed every injury, even ones that could use just a simple iratze. It was all simple magic that any warlock could do, but Magnus poured all his concentration into it. The worst aspect of dating a shadowhunter was watching them repeatedly letting themselves get hurt for the greater good. To them, every demon killed was worth the pain and worth the constant presence of death.

When Magnus had finally finished healing Alec he rested his head on his chest and moaned. How will he ever keep this one alive, the one who always takes the blows for the more deserving others?

"I reckon I should pay you now," mumbled Alec, exhaustion setting in. He absentmindedly reached up a stroked Magnus's hair, lacing it between his fingers.

"Alexander," he looked up horrified, "I do nothing for you with the thought of money on my mind." By now, after everything, he was sure that Alec would have known this.

"I know that, but I still feel the need to repay you for everything you've done for me. Maybe we can meet halfway and you just give me a discount or something," replied Alec. He hated the feeling that he was taking advantage of Magnus. Anyone else receiving these services would pay a handsome price and here Alec was giving nothing.

"Never, I will never accept money from you, Alec." He stated sternly, but then his voice took on a mischievous tone, "However, there is another way you could pay me." He inched up closer to Alec, pressing his lips to his neck.

"Oh," Alec smiled, " and what would that be?" He reached up and grabbed Magnus, pulling the rest of his body on top of him and bringing his lips to his. They kiss passionately. Magnus parted his lips, letting Alec dominate for a change. Alec kissed him hard, pulling down his lip and biting it.

"I think you know," whispered Magnus, moving to his neck. They stayed like that for a long time, kissing random spots here and there. Eventually they just laid there in each other's arms, completely content with just feeling the others presence.

**I hope that was satisfactory. Let me know what you thought and review please! I always love peoples reviews. Your input is always helpful! Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
